what lies inside
by wittykittylizzie
Summary: at the gallagher academy, learning how to become a spy isn't the only thing that lies inside-the relationships are important. a one shot collection that explains exactly what these relationships with the gallagher girls and blackthorne boys are. requests welcome. first one: zach was a lonely soul, but his world brightened when cammie taught him to feel again.


**what lies inside**

**relationship one**

**_Zach and Cammie_**

**feel again**

**soundtrack: feel again {one republic}, enchanted {taylor swift}, i'm only me when i'm with you {taylor swift}, mine {taylor swift}, ours {taylor swift}, and off to the races {lana del rey} on repeat.**

**the one and only disclaimer for this story: this girl does not have enough patience for lawsuits.**

* * *

_"I'm feeling better ever since you know me. I was a lonely soul but that's the old me. A little wiser now from what you've shown me. Yeah, I feel again."_

_-"Feel Again", One Republic-_

Zachary Goode never thought he could feel again.

Yes, he was that hot, mysterious boy; he was one of those tall boys with pretty eyes, deep voices, and messy hair with a cocky attitude, the one you should avoid at all costs yet you couldn't help but want to have him. If he didn't sell his soul to the spy life, he would most definitely be that bad boy in high school. But nobody understands that he _isn't_.

Because on the inside, Zachary Goode is broken.

It's quite obvious why, though-there are numerous points to choose from. After all, when your mother is an international terrorist (who just so happens to be after your girlfriend), expecting you to soon follow in her footsteps, you can't help but begin to break (though, Zach is _not_ going to show his weaknesses to the world anytime soon).

And yet, this reason is only the tip of the iceberg, only the beginning of the long list of reasons Zach is messed up in his eyes.

There's one thing he loves the most in this world-only one person that he'll ever be himself with, only one person that is his glue, only one person that keeps him _sane_.

And that's Cameron Morgan.

In that mission back in sophomore year, he already knew of the exchange, so he figured to play around a bit with this 'Chameleon' girl. Up went the cocky façade, up went the mysterious streak. Yet he didn't know things-his _feelings_- would change.

Not too long later, down went his walls with Cammie.

He made it his goal and purpose in life to protect this lively, adventurous girl. Cammie wasn't just his soul mate, she gave him a reason to live. The only way he could pick up the pieces was if he didn't become his mother, if he didn't become an assassin at _all_, and if Cammie escaped _her_ evil, dirty claws.

All of that care and spying on Cammie paid off-he was able to realize she felt the same way about him. And now, Zach had felt something special with them-hey, he was even able to _feel_ with her. She had taught him to enjoy life and that everything he had broken in his past years shouldn't eat him alive. She _fixed_ him- Cammie glued him back together. She had given _him_, the cold-blooded, heartless monster, feelings-she just reached inside and dug them out. Zach felt better just having the privilege to _know_ Cammie.

And now, he was wiser. He was a lonely soul, but that's the old him-he can be his true self with Cammie.

But then she had to run away.

No, correction- _he_ gave her that stupid idea to go search for answers.

_Crack._

He didn't know how many more times he can break until he shattered.

What followed after the news sank in was simple-he lost it, lost all control he had.

Zach was mad. He lost his mind. He was crazy.

He was driven to _insanity_.

Every night, Zach _prayed_ that Cammie would come back alive. He wanted to hold her close, kiss that soft spot on her head. He needed his glue back, he needed to stop feeling so numb.

His heart was beating but not working.

A couple months pass and boom, Cammie returns. But the thing is, Cammie wasn't _Cammie _anymore. Things couldn't just go back to the way they were. Not a chance.

The tables have turned and now _Zach_ needed to fix Cammie.

And he did. Every stolen kiss, every moment they were together, Zach was mending this _broken_ amnesic. The words-those four simple words- that he had said to her had actually snapped her back to herself, made her rekindle that flame and her liveliness. And those words were all he was feeling this whole time.

_Crazy. I went crazy._

Months passed, Cammie almost committed suicide (which _really_ made Zach attentive to reality and made him understand to enjoy life), and then they were on a mission.

He had gotten his Gallagher Girl back.

So now, years later, he stood in the bathroom, staring at the mirror, thinking back to their whole story.

He _saw_ Cammie-under a beautiful, starry night sky, the only thing he saw was her. She had given him purpose and unknowingly changed him for the better-then when she needed him the most, he was able to return the favor because of what she taught him.

That's why he was able to say he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Taking a deep breath, he straightened his tux and headed back to the church, ready to go up there and watch Cammie walk down the aisle. Joe escorted her down and Zach felt everything a groom should when seeing their bride all dressed in white. The wedding flew by and now came the two most important parts.

Seeing her in front of him, reality hit him. _He was marrying this beautiful creature. _Suddenly, he forgot his vows and his throat became dry. Cammie flashed him a worried look and small murmurs were heard amongst the crowd.

He cleared his throat and started speaking from his heart, not bothering with his prepared speech. He told her everything that was on his mind in the bathroom and told her that she meant everything to him. By the end, she was tearing up, a huge smile on her face. Her tears grew when she said her part of the story.

"Zachary James Goode, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, keep only her, as long as you both shall live?"

_Hell yeah_, he wanted to scream. Instead, he wiped a tear off her face and ever so softly said, "I do."

"Cameron Ann Morgan, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, keep only him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Thus began the first day of the rest of their lives, and he could never be happier.

Zachary Goode never thought he could feel again, but Cameron Morgan proved otherwise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end.**

**author's note: welcome to my new story! this is just a collection of (not connected) one shots describing the relationships between our gallagher girls and blackthorne boys. A lovely author on here {poeticgrace} is doing this for the Dance Academy fandom, so you should read it if you watch that show. you may request pairings, i am accepting them.**

**[here are the guidelines for requesting: one: say who you want (one to four people or group). two: say if you want it romantic, a friendship, love triangle, etc. (or you may ask for a random genre). three: say any prompts you may have. four: time period (which book?) or random (you may also choose a book after two and add the other blackthorne boys in it). the one shots will take place in mainly the same timeline as the series but there may be some tweaks in it, as well as very few as an AU. five: additional info**

***both members and guests may request*]**

**i would appreciate it if you comment on how this first one was. i really wanted to describe their relationship and i hope I did it accurately. sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and any choppiness- this brings me to my next topic: i am looking for a beta, so say if you are interested in a review or PM please.**

**i have a poll up and two new drabbles, so feel free to vote and check them out.**

**well, I think that's it. leave some feedback and request please :)**

**xxxlizxxx **


End file.
